Current belts with pouches on the market offer large multi-compartment, multi-panel, and multi-dimensional pouches. Pouches are typically much larger in width, when empty, than the belt's actual width. Large pouches are cumbersome for the individual wanting to carry one to a few items such as a car key and/or cell phone. Moreover, small items tend to bounce around inside a large pouch of fixed dimensions, which can be a distraction to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. D334,471 to Yerby, et al. shows a waist pouch practical for day-to-day use, and carrying multiple items. This pouch, however, is not practical for the runner needing to hide his or her one key. It is also not practical for the exercise involved in rigorous activity, in that the pouch will jump around.
There are several waist pouch type designs on the market, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,824 to Alvarez, et al. (Sep. 29, 1992), but similar to U.S. Pat. No. D334,471, such packs/pouches/bags are impractical for individuals who are in need of a holder for just their key, or phone, or money, and for those who are involved in rigorous activity such as jogging or exercising. The excess material for various compartments also increases the cost and time of production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,835 to Payne (Oct. 29, 1991) discloses a belt type personal carrier apparatus for conveniently supporting a beverage container and other belongings of a person about the person's waist. Though this belt provides the user with a carrying space attached to the pocket, it is designed to fit atop of the belt; therefore it will bounce when the user participates in vigorous activities such as jogging. Additionally if or when the water carrying devise is not used it will interfere with the comfort of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,975 to Libertucci (Oct. 11, 1994) is specifically designed as a Carrier For A Portable Stereo Unit. It has the capability to hold items such as an MP3 player and Internet access mobile phone, but as with U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,835 and U.S. Pat. No. D334,471 it is impractical for individuals who are in need of a holder for just their key, or phone, or money, and for those who are involved in rigorous activities such as jogging or exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,205 to Kennedy (Jul. 8, 1997) shows a pouch, consisting of an enclosure, a re-sealable inner waterproof pouch, and a detachable strap to be fastened around the waist of the user. Users may find this useful when swimming where there is not such a need for a belt to stay snug to the body, but during out of the water rigorous activities this belt is not practical. This pouch is not designed to remain taut against the body and will not withstand rigorous activities such as jogging or exercising out of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,636 to Angus et al. (Mar. 2, 2004) waist pouch. This is an example of a multi-pocket belt. This pouch is made with elastic that expands on the user's body, however the multi-pocket belt also comes with a thick band and bulky buckles. A thicker belt promotes sweat, and is not preferred by the runner or exercise enthusiasts who prefer to keep their apparel to a minimum.
Other waist pack/pouches multi-compartment styles on the market can make it difficult to access a single item while engaging in a rigorous activity such as jogging or exercising. Runners today, particularly marathoners, consume energy products such as Gu® while they are running. Multi-compartment belt pouches do not allow for quick access to items, and are confusing to the user when searching for a single item during an activity such as running.